War,Love,Sorrow
by Firedolphin101
Summary: 10 years after taking down the black arms,Dr.eegman has created eggman empire and station square is a dump and losing hope fast now the hero's will step up and face up to one of the greatest wars.


yay new story i own nothing enjoy

Station Square now is a dump nothing but deserted buildings and crumbled down never used to look like this but what happened 10 years ago changed after sonic and his friends defeated theblack arms and saved the city, all the while was trying to unlock the secrets of the chaos emeralds and succeeded and used the power to create more advanced and stronger robots 10 years later the mad scientist waited to the right moment to have his robots attack and he found the perfect moment was when sonic and the mayor were having a town meeting that's when the crazed scientist released his robots and wrecked havoc and after killing the mayor eggman made himself the new mayor also creating the eggman empire and now the city is in a dark place with no or little hope so it seems.

Down the empty streets of Station Square a cloaked figure ran as fast as he could robots hot on his trailer,he rounded a corner and headed down and empty alley way robots were gaining quickly,the figure stopped and notice that it was a dead end the figure swore to himself turning around the robots were standing infront of him,the robots raised their arms which had guns connected to them and fired suddenly figure vanished in a green light before the bullets hit him,the robots looked around seeing no traces of the figure and soon left to terioze another part of the city.

The cloaked figure re-appears in the local park and sighed in relief and ran off,as he ran a old building came into sight as he slowed down to guards were in the was a gray crow who was very skinny and looked like he hadn't eaten for a while he carried a rifle and the other guard was a brown edchina who also was very to skinny the guards looked at the figure and nodded to approve he could go in,the figure nodded back as the figure walked inside he was jumped on by a pink female hedgehog.

"UGH I was worried"the hedge-female cried hugging him.

The figure removed the cloak and was a black and red hedgehog with red eyes over his left eye was a scare from previous fights with the robots and also a couple healing wound on his arms and a couple on his leg wrapped in bandages.

"shadow you should not be out there in your condition"the pink hedgehog whined like a 2 year old

"it was quick errand Amy not like I got cuaght"the male mumbled arms crossed

Amy sighed and looked away "I just don't want you to get hurt out there you know eggmans robots are everywhere"

shadow sighed there was no winning with this girl"were are the others"he asked

"their waiting for you"

"right,lets go"

as they came to a large room with some rusty chairs the rest of there friends were there as shadow looked around it was knuckels,rouge,sonic,tails and hadn't changed much except rouge who was now carrying knuckles child she had only a couple weeks left and this is the most horrible time to have a baby other then that nobody had really changed except each day their hope died a little.

"okay guys here the plan"the blue male spoke.

"Sonic we went through this a hundred time we know!"the pregnant bat exclaimed

"look we want this to be perfect lives are at stake and were the only ones that can do anything to help"sonic snapped and continue"if you don't want to hear it again then leave"sonic pointed to the door.

"hey don't talk to her that way"the red echinda stood ready to fight

"oh yea knuckles BRING IT!"sonic also prepared to fight

Shadow angrily slammed his hands down on the table causing them to fall silent"both of you just SHUT-UP!"shadow shouted but he wasn't done yet"the more time we stay in here fighting with each other when we should be fighting with damned robots outside of here!"

sonic and knuckels cooled off and went back to sitting down.

"look,sonics right we want this to be perfect guys"shadow mumbled and looked around and then added"we have lives to fight for you all know that...even myself"shadow looked back at Amy they have been married for 3 years now and like knuckles and rouge were expecting their own child sure Amy was only 2 months but that didn't matter shadow wanted to protect Amy and his unborn child not just them everybody.

"so here's the plan step one we get the robots guarding the local eggman tower the that's holding the first chaos emerald..step two we get inside destroy the robots guarding it, get the emerald and destroy the tower..without getting killed"shadow explained and looked around,then raising an eyebrow then he asked"any questions?"

sonic raised his hand,shadow sighed at this and mummbled"yes sonic"

"who's all going with"

the black hedgehog looked around the room then answered"knuckles,tails,sonic your with me...we'll be leaving in the morning so I suggest getting some sleep"

After the meeting was over shadow walked Amy out of the room with a arm around her waist,the pink female looked up at him

"you think you can pull it off"

"if it means destroying eggman and his robots then it has to"shadow said without looking at her,they made it back to their room which was across from knuckles and two hedgehog headed to bed,Shadow knew tomorrow was going to be hell.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
